


look at me

by orphan_account



Series: a starlight in the gloom [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Eye Contact, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>izaya's looking for love</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a college au but i got lazy

shizuo somehow manages to bring them both back to his room without ending izaya's petty life in the process — they've barely made it past the doorway when izaya slams the door and locks it from the inside.

shizuo feels like his life has been moving in slow motion up until this point because suddenly everything is happening so fast, izaya pinning shizuo against his own door, izaya running his cold-as-ice hands over shizuo's ribs, izaya tracing the shape of shizuo's jaw with his nose and leaving a fleeting press of his lips against the end of his trail, _izaya_ —

izaya, izaya, izaya, _izaya_ —

" _izaya_ ," shizuo gasps and he's almost scared of how breathless his own voice sounds, and he's most definitely scared about how close izaya's lips are to his—

"shizu-chan," izaya whispers and shizuo can _feel_ izaya whisper as much as he can hear it.

izaya's face is mere millimeters away from shizuo's; he's searching for something in the blond's eyes and shizuo doesn't know _what_ , he never knows what izaya's thinking, he can never figure him out, can never solve that look izaya's got reserved only for _him_ —

and then it clicks.

it clicks and he turns them around, gently cups izaya's face between his hands, brushes his thumbs against izaya's cheekbones and kisses him.

they kiss and izaya stops looking. he's found what he's been searching for.


End file.
